


Outbound

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Prostate Milking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Two men and their children, two boys and two girls, start a trip to The Cradle. The children don't know where they are going. The men are excited to get there. This is the first few hours of travel...





	Outbound

The garage light overhead flickered repeatedly as I stood next to the van, satisfied with the work I had put in that evening. It had been a real bitch pulling out the normal van benches and installing the special child-safety seats for the children but I had managed. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was 6:22pm. I was doing well. As I headed back inside, I looked over at the four large boxes that had been left on my back porch that morning. The fifth, of course, was inside.

Walking into the living room, I found my son and my daughter still laying on the couch where I had left them earlier. The aerosol spray sat on the coffee table, it's powerful narcotics easily keeping my children immobile but awake. As a medical doctor, I was very interested to know the particular drugs in that little can but I'm sure that, at some point during the summer, the mystery would be revealed to me. Until then, though, I simply had to admire the effects.

Evan, who was fourteen, was glaring at me while his body occasionally twitched. Until I administered the antidote, however, he would be unable to move around on his own regardless of how pissed off at me he was.

Lily, my daughter of twelve, was looking at me with wide eyed fear while several tears ran down her face. "It's ok, darling," I said as I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Everything is going to be alright."

Pulling the box that had contained the aerosol closer, I examined the contents. Yes, it appeared that everything I needed for the trip was inside. The Company knew their business, it seemed.

"I did get a chance to look over your report cards this afternoon," I said to my kids as I began to pull out everything from the box. "You both did really well this year. I know you were both looking forward to the summer vacation, and you guys are probably mad at me for ruining your plans, but I promise you that the next three months are not going to go to waste. We are going to have a lot of fun, and that fun is going to continue when we get back."

Neither Evan nor Lily knew what I was talking about, of course, but I did feel like the kids deserved an explanation. After all, they had just finished the school year that morning and had been so excited to start summer vacation. Then, when they got home a few hours ago, I had sprayed each of them with chemicals that made them unable to move and told them that we were leaving on a three-month international trip.

Satisfied that everything was in its place, I turned to Evan. "Ok Sport, let's get you set up to travel." With that, I began to undress my son. Though he hadn't let me see him naked in several years, his modesty kicking in when he was about ten-years-old, I knew what the boy looked like in the nude. With dozens of high definition hidden cameras spread around the house, including the bathroom and the bedrooms, I had ample opportunity to see my son's young body grow from boyhood into his current teenage frame. And what a frame it was!

The boy stood at almost five foot eight, his lean body lacking any baby fat from his hours on the basketball and tennis court. With no acne to speak of, thanks to good genetics and the proper drug regimen, his creamy tan skin was coveted by most of the teenager's he knew. The boy had auburn colored hair that he kept short and shaggy, a style that highlighted his high cheek bones and beautiful green eyes. His feet, which were sized thirteen, were large and lovely.

Once the boy was down to his boxers, I took a moment to look him in the eye. He continued to glare and struggle, but I didn't care. I was excited so I winked at him. Then the boxers came off. His cock, which was soft, was absolutely beautiful. I knew from watching him jerk-off in his room that the monster between his legs stood at around six inches when hard, and pretty thick to boot. "Nice," I said to him. He flushed in embarrassment.

I quickly pulled out some specially designed wet-wipes and began wiping down his body, starting at his neck and working my way to his toes. I washed his shoulders and underarms, his chest and nipples, his cock, balls, legs, and feet. Then I rolled him onto his stomach and did his back, ass, crack, and calves. By the time I rolled him back onto his back, all of the hair below his neck had begun to dissolve. Within two minutes, he was totally hairless everywhere except for his head.

With his pubes gone, Evan's cock looked monstrously large. Knowing it wasn't time to get even bigger, though, I pulled out the specially designed cock cage and began to install it. I could see the boy struggle, to no avail, as I slipped his limp cock into the thick plastic and locked it in place. He wasn't going to get hard for a while and I wanted him to know it. "This, my boy, is going to make sure you behave for the next few hours." I winked at him again.

Then I turned to Lily. My daughter had watched everything I had done to her older brother and I could see the fear was blossoming in her eyes. I shrugged and gave her a sorrowful look. "Sorry sweet heart. Same goes for you."

Within moments, my daughter was lying nude on the couch and I drank in her body. Smaller than her brother by quite a bit, she had none-the-less entered puberty as well and was developing nicely. Her breasts, which were more bumps then boobs, were tipped with large pink nipples that had become immediately hard once they were exposed to the air. With skin like her brother, though slightly lighter in shade, I could see no marks on her creamy exterior and I smiled.

Her pussy was delightful, the small slit covered in a modest pubic patch that suggested her womanhood was ready to be plundered. I knew that she occasionally played with herself, thanks to my cameras, and I was aware that she had broken her own hymen several months earlier when experimenting with a dildo that she had found in my closet. Taking a moment to spread her legs, I admired the pink flesh that seemed to quiver as my breath ghosted across it.

Her long golden hair flowed down her back as I began to wipe her down, removing all hair below the neck. Her blue eyes, so different from her brother, began to take on an accusatory look and I tickled her petite feet for a moment to interrupt her burgeoning glare. It worked, of course, and she began to fight violently against the drugs holding her incapacitated. "There you go!" I said a moment later, letting her go and reaching back into the box.

Her eyes went wide a moment later as I pulled out a small dildo, spreading the provided lube all across the black flesh-like material before putting the tip of the fake cock to her cunny. "Ready?" I said. She, of course, didn't respond. Though I could see in her eyes that she didn't want me to stick it in her, I knew I had to. It was the next step.

Slowly, I began to work the cock into my daughter while she and her brother beside her struggled against their chemical bonds. In and out, in and out, in and out. Within the span of a minute, the entire dildo was buried deep in her slightly stretched cunt and I nodded in satisfaction. Looping a slight cord around the base of the fake cock, I ran the cord around her waist and tightened it. Now, there was no way she could force the thing out of her.

I looked at my watch. It was almost 6:45pm. Biting my lip, I knew I needed to move a bit more quickly.

Reaching back into the box, I pulled another fake cock. It was smaller than the first, both in length and in girth. Looking up, I smiled at my daughter. "You had a massive poop sometime today, didn't you?" I asked as I rubbed the dildo with lube. I saw from her eyes her confusion as to how I knew that. "I slipped both of you some medicine with breakfast this morning. Totally cleared out your colons by noon, if I had to bet." Then, I slowly lifted her legs as she began to struggle even more. 

I ignored her, slipping the fake cock between her cheeks and pressing the tip against her virginal asshole. Then I pushed it in, it's thin size and lubrication beating her attempt at clenching her hole. It slid in slowly, her body unsuccessfully resisting the dildo. When it was buried all the way in, I roped another cord around it and attached it to the first. My daughter was now totally full of fake cock, her little pussy and asshole stuffed.

Three small vibrating eggs and medical grade body tape came out next, with me attaching one egg right on top of her immature clit while the other two were taped to her nipples. Then a specially made diaper came out and I put it on her, my mind drifting back to when I used to change her as a baby. Before Lily knew it, she was diapered up for the first time in years.

Very small boxing-glove like mittens came out next and I put her hands in each. Within the tight confines of the mittens, there would be no way for her to use her hands for any reason. A special purpose onesie followed and I quickly dressed my twelve-year-old in it, the soft furry fabric keeping her nice and warm while covering every bit of skin up to her neck. Then came out the ball gag which was, of course, shaped like a large pacifier. Opening her mouth, I placed the pacifier gag in and wrapped the device's harness around her head, snapping it into place.

Turning to my son, I grinned. "Now your turn, buddy."

I quickly located the boy-sized prostate massager, lubed it up, and worked it up my son's tight little hole. Had the boy been able to speak, I'm sure he would have been cursing like a sailor. In all the times I had watched him beat off in the privacy of his bedroom, I had never seen him touch his little boypussy. The massager, I guessed, was the first thing ever stuck up there. Thanks to the thin base and flared body, I knew he would not be able to shit it out and it would stay in place throughout our travels.

A thick diaper followed, his face flushing at the humiliation and strange feelings coming from his ass. Then I installed two more vibrating eggs to his nipples. The gloves went on the hands, the onesie followed suit, and the pacifier gag was in place just as my watch indicated it was 7pm.

I looked down at my two children and smiled warmly. With Evan in a blue onesie covered in dinosaurs and Lily in a pink onesie covered in flowers, I had not seen my two children so wonderfully innocent in many years. I beamed with pride.

A knock at the front door shook me out of my thoughts and I walked over to look out the window. There was a large black SUV parked on my driveway and a big bear of a man standing on my porch. I opened to door immediately.

"Paul?" I asked.

"John?" he responded.

We both grinned, then, and shook hands. Though we had never met in person, the two of us had gotten to know each other through the Company's email system over the past couple of months. Now the man was at my house!

"Let me let you pull into the garage," I said.

"Sounds good!"

A moment later, the garage door opened and he pulled his SUV in next to my van, the door closing as soon as he entered. I opened the back door a moment later and Paul, grinning, walked in carrying a child over each of his shoulders.

Laying them gently on the couch, he smiled at me before looking at my kids. I looked at his, eager to see the last two members of our little caravan. A boy and a girl, the twins were his only children and I knew Paul was excited to be bringing them to the Company. Nine-years-old, the both looked cute in their own little purple and green onesies.

"No problem getting here?" I asked.

"None!" he responded. The two of us made small talk for a few moments before introducing each other to our kids. His son, Thomas, had been crying for sure. His daughter, Kelly, looked as defiant as Evan.

………

The six of us were on the road by 7:30pm, with me driving my van, Paul navigating in the passenger seat, and the four kids safely harnessed to the special Company-issued child-safety seats. The four seats, which took up the entire back of the van, looked much like toddler car seats and allowed each of the kids to be upright in a sitting position while they looked out the windows and contemplated the travel.

Their legs, of course, were shackled against the seats and their arms were secured to their protective chest pieces. The back of their pacifier gags connected with their respective head rests so none of the children could move their heads forward very far. Though still on the drugs which made them immobile, the restraints were in place should Paul and I decide to give them the antidote.

The first half hour of the ride was quiet, calm, and very enjoyable. Paul and I talked about the Company and how excited we were to be going to its special island headquarters called The Cradle. We talked about our children and their accomplishment. We compared notes about our respective wives and their untimely deaths. He was a good guy, I decided, and I was glad he and I were traveling together.

Eventually, we opened a small spray can and let the van fill with the counter-agent to the immobility drugs. Almost immediately, the four children began to tug against their bondage and vocalize their displeasure. Paul and I smiled at each other, ignoring the grunts and protests from the back.

After not letting up for twenty minutes, however, we had finally had enough.

"Ok you four," Paul said sternly. "Me and John are tired of listening to you all making noise. Be quiet or we are going to start the fun."

That, of course, only encouraged the kids to make more noise.

"If you don't shut up, there will be consequences," I said, glancing at the kids over my shoulder. I saw defiance in their eyes. "So what you are telling me is you're ready for the fun?"

Paul and I made eye contact. I winked. He grinned.

Pulling out a computer pad, Paul began to tap away at the display. I knew what he was doing. All of a sudden, the noise in the back rose by threefold as the vibrating eggs attached to our kids' nipples began to buzz aggressively and the kids loudly vocalized their surprise. "How's that feel?" I questioned as I scanned the road for our turn.

"You kids like it?" Paul echoed a moment later. "I'm glad you opted for the fun!"

The four bound and gag children simply continued to raise a ruckus and ignored us completely. Paul chuckled and I grinned at him. "I think they must be enjoying themselves," I said.

"Yeah. You know, my twins don't have any experience with sex. So, you know, they probably don't realize what else is coming. How about your kids?" Paul looked back behind us at Evan and Lily.

"My boy does, but he probably doesn't have a clue what a prostate does!" I chuckled. "Lily is clueless, for the most part, I think. Your kids don't know anything about sex?"

"Kept them pure. No sex education. Heavily restricted entertainment access. Wanted them to be completely blank slates for the Company."

"Nice," I said, impressed with his dedication.

The noise in the back continued to rise as the kids were growing bolder.

"Ok, I've had enough foreplay. Now for the real thrill," Paul said, tapping at the screen. I looked over as he showed me what he had done. Both the eggs on our daughters clits and the prostate massagers up our sons backsides were now vibrating."

"OHHHHHHMMHHHHH!!!!" shouted Evan and Thomas into their gags as the boy went visibly stiff in their seats.

"HAAAAAAMMMEEEEHHHHHHH!" yelled Lily and Kelly, the two girls looking around frantically with their eyes.

Paul tapped another command and the video camera system installed in the car went active, recording the four as they thrashed around in their cute little pajamas. I knew that the stimulation they were experiencing was very intense and I did my best to watch them in the rear-view mirror. Paul had no compunction turning around and leering at the kids, his grin from ear to ear.

We drove like that for almost ten minutes, with the girls letting our sharp little high-pitched grunts while the boys groaned like wounded animals. They had stopped thrashing, at this point, and each had his or her eyes closed as they were assaulted with powerful feelings. 

"Who do you think will pop first?" Paul asked me quietly.

"Kelly. Look at her," I said, slightly readjusting the rear-view mirror. "She's already twitching. She's about to cum. Hard."

No sooner had the words left my mouth than Kelly's eyes flew open and her grunts turned into a squeal of surprise. Her body shook slightly as she blinked rapidly in confusion and panic as her orgasm crashed into her. "That's right baby girl. Cum for daddy," Paul said loudly as he rubbed the front of his crotch. "Let the feelings take you away. Good girl. Keep cumming! Enjoy your clitty!" The girl spasmed for almost ten seconds in her seat, her breathing labored as her climax overwhelmed her. Then, with a great lurch, she went limp.

Paul immediately tapped the tablet and turned off the machines affecting her, letting her finally have some peace.

An inhalation of breath came from Lily, then, as my own daughter let out a strangled cry and began to convulse in her safety chair. Both Paul and I refocused on her and I saw him increase the vibration speed of the vibrator on her clit as she experienced a massive orgasm. "NHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!!" she whined as we watched. "Don't cum too hard, honey," I said as she eventually began to relax, the tools powering down at Pauls command. "There's a lot more to come. Plus, you want to save your biggest cummies for the large cocks that will be fucking you all summer. Wont that be nice?" My daughter looked at me with weary eyes before looking down at the floor.

The drive continued on for a few more minutes, the girls silent while the boys continued to grunt and groan. "Better turn up the power," I said to Paul. He nodded and made the appropriate adjustments, increasing the prostate massagers from thirty percent power to sixty percent power.

It was too much for little Thomas. The boy burst into tears while his body began to quiver. The quivering turned into a violent shaking as he fought desperately against his bindings. Then he let out a startled scream that filled the van as his eyes popped open and his head slammed back into the seat. "Yeah son! Cum for me!" Paul shouted. "Feel that buzzing against your boy button! Cum harder!" With that, he increased the power of Thomas's prostate massager to one-hundred percent and the boy reacted accordingly, his body seizing up as much as it could. The little boy screamed and screamed for almost twenty seconds before suddenly passing out.

Turning off his son's tormentors, Paul looked over to Evan. "You're turn, kiddo. You're the last one." With a quick flick of his wrist, Evan's vibrator was given full power and my boy started to grunt faster and faster. "He can shoot, right?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah," I responded as I watched my son buck against his own bindings. I noticed that the two girls were watching him and I grinned. "But he's in a cock cage. This is going to be a total p-spot orgasm for him."

"Good thing he's in his diapers," Paul said as Evan suddenly let out a loud groan. "Uh oh. I think he's making a sticky in his diappy."

"HMMMGGGGMMMMMM!!!" Evan roared as he shook in orgasm, his straining but limp cock probably expelling a massive teenage load into his diaper. I smiled.

As Evan came down from his climax and Paul turned off the vibrators, I checked the clock. "Good news everyone," I said. "Only six more hours of driving before we reach the airport.

………………………

The night and the landscape flew by, with our little party making great time and covering many miles. By this point, the children were quietly napping in their car seats as Paul and I made whispered conversations about all sorts of topics. We had a lot in common and I had begun to think that we would become good friends in the future.

A sudden siren from behind us startled the four kids awake and I looked in the rear-view mirror at their expressions. "Looks like we have company," I said calmly to Paul.

"The police?" he said. The four kids began to make noise, no doubt hoping to alert the authorities to their plight.

"Yep," I said.

A moment later, a police SUV drove past us and cut in front of me, indicating that I should follow them. The kids were loud, trying to get the attention of their would-be saviors.

"Looks like they want me to pull off onto this road," I said to Paul, who grunted. I did, following the police cruiser for almost two minutes until the police signaled that we should pull over. We were in the middle of nowhere, it seemed.

The four kids continued to make noise as two officers exited the cruiser and approached the driver and passenger side doors. Both Paul and I rolled down our windows, nodding to each cop as he stepped up against our vehicle.

"License and registration," the officer next to me said. I knew he could clearly hear the kids behind me but he appeared to take no notice of them. I reached into my glove compartment and gave the man the requested documents. He looked them over as the kids, especially Evan, bellowed in the back. "Where you headed at this time of night, John?" The officer eventually asked as he handed me back my documents.

"Airport," I responded. "Have an early flight."

"International?" the other officer said.

Paul chuckled. "You betcha. Got a lot of precious cargo in the back we are treating to a summer vacation." The officers smiled.

"Might be that we need to check that cargo," the first officer said with a grin.

"Be our guest," I said. Unlocking the doors, I watched as the two officers stepped back and opened the sliding doors of my minivan. The children grunted and cried in happiness, seeing law enforcement as their ticket home.

"Well, now, what's all this fuss?" the first officer said as he made eye contact with each of the kids.

"You four alright?" the second asked. The kids babbled back, unintelligently. "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down. Reggie, I think we should find out what's going on here."

"Jimmy, I think you are right." The officer, standing next to Thomas's seat, began to unbuckle Paul's son as the others watched on. When the boy was completely free from his bondage, the officer half picked-up the lad and helped him out of the seat, the nine-year-old boy soon standing on wobbly legs. 

"You two," Officer Jimmy said to Paul and I, "come on over with us so we can find out what's going on." We each got out of the van, taking the time to shut the doors while the two officer's half dragged little Thomas over to their SUV. 

With Paul and I watching, Officer Reggie, who was not escorting Thomas, clicked a button on his key fob and the back of the SUV popped open.

In the back sat a rather large child-safety seat like the ones we had in our van. It faced outwards, towards us, and I saw confusion flash in Thomas's eyes. Before he could do anything, however, the two officers grabbed him, spun him around, picked him up, and put him in the seat. 

His arms were strapped down above his head. His legs were fastened to the floor. His neck was connected to a small hook in the back of the seat and, within five seconds, Thomas found himself once again immobile. 

"So boy," said officer Reggie. "Are you having a good trip with your dad and Mr. John?" The boy shook his head emphatically in the negative. "That's too bad." Turning to Paul and I, the officer asked, "Have you been trying to make this experience enjoyable for this little guy?"

"We have," Paul said, nodding solemnly.

"I swear officer, its true." I added, grinning.

"Well," added Officer Jimmy, "looks like it once again falls to members of law enforcement to make things right. Huh, Reggie?"

Officer Reggie nodded.

As Paul and I stood watch, Reggie and Jimmy unsnapped some cleverly concealed buttons on Thomas's onesie and a small flap of clothing fell away from his body, revealing his diaper. The cloth, which was a reverse drop-seat built into the onesie, was tailor made to allow access to the diaper without needing to remove the whole outfit.

Then, with deft hands, Reggie pressed the release mechanism concealed in the diaper and the front of the diaper, also a reverse drop-seat, fell away and exposed little Thomas's semi-stiff boyhood to the world. The boy struggled, his body still incased in his pajamas and diaper but for a few square inches around his little tool.

"That's what I thought!" Reggie said. "He's not having fun because he's little clitty isn't getting any love. Jimmy, we can rectify that, can't we?"

"Sure can!" Jimmy responded, bending forward and swallowing the hairless little tool into his mouth. Thomas gave a startled gasp and struggled a bit but Jimmy, who was apparently an expert boy-sucker, paid him no mind.

"My partner Jimmy here is great at dealing with little boy clittys," Reggie said casually as Paul and I watched Thomas's member grow totally stiff under Jimmy's eager mouth. The slurping sound was loud in the night, as was little Thomas's moans and grunts.

"Liking your first blowjob, son?" Paul asked as he stroked the youngsters head. The boy thrashed about, clearly overwhelmed by the sensations. Then the boy let out a squeal. Paul and I watched as Jimmy pulled his mouth off the kid's cock and began to rapidly flick the twitching tool with his tongue, the boy's cries of orgasm making both Paul and I hard. When Thomas collapsed, I knew that he'd be quiet the rest of the trip.

"That should do it," Jimmy said as he stood. The four of us nodded and fixed little Thomas's clothing. Then Paul picked the boy up and brought him back to the van, strapping him in over the protests of the other three. A quick spray from the aerosol made Evan, Lily, and Kelly immobile and reduced the noise considerably.

It only took a minute for the two officers to unbuckle the girls, Lily and Kelly unable to thrash much against their law enforcement saviors thanks to the aerosol. Paul and I stood back as the two girls were deposited on the hood of the police SUV, on their backs and next to each other. Then Officers Jimmy and Reggie got to work, opening up their onesies and diapers until two small girl cunts were visible in the dim light. Neither officer seemed concerned about the dildos buried hilt deep or the vibrating eggs placed so carefully on their little clits. Instead, they appeared almost dismissive of the devices as they gently removed them and placed them inside their unit.

Then the officers picked the girls up and started walking into the nearby corn field. Paul and I looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. Almost thirty seconds later, we found ourselves in a small clearing surrounded by tall corn stalks. The corn was not what drew our attention, however.

In the middle of the clearing was an old couch covered in Velcro straps. Tossing the two girls onto the couch, the two officers proceeded to bind their arms, heads, knees, and ankles so that the two girls, sitting side by side, had their legs spread wide open and vulnerable to the devious looking officers.

At the officer's command, I proceeded to spray the girls with the antidote and we watched as they began to thrash about ineffectually.

That was enough for Jimmy and Reggie. The two cops dove into the girl's hairless cunnies with hungry eager mouths. The girls began to howl as the two men ate them out, ravenous tongues thrusting deep into hot wet pussy as rough thumbs massaged stiff little clits. The officers used their other hands to tap on the anal dildos, adding a layer of pleasure to the girls already overwhelmed bodies.

"I can't take it anymore," Paul said, stepping up to his daughter's head and whipping out his cock. It was thick and stiff, my friend incredibly aroused. Glancing at my own tented pants, I shrugged and followed suit. Both girls were moaning and shaking, their eyes closed as the men inflicted pleasure on their helpless pussies. Neither noticed Paul and I. We began to stroke ourselves. 

Lily was the first to cum, her shill shriek loud enough to wake the dead. Kelly followed a moment later, both girls overwhelmed by the eager tongues torturing their most intimate parts. Jimmy and Reggie didn't let up.  
Both girls, moaning and grunting, began to cum a second time a few minutes later. That did it for Paul and I, with both of us releasing our load onto our daughters at almost the exact same moment. Neither girl seemed to notice at first, so wrapped up in her overwhelming orgasm. When they collapsed back onto the sofa, however, each opened her eyes and glared. They both looked cute, with cum stuck to their cheeks and hair. Jimmy began to chuck while Reggie simply stood up and stretched.

Five minutes later, the girls were all tidied up, fully clothed in their special pajamas, and sitting exhausted in the van. Thomas was asleep. Evan looked on with trepidation.

It didn't take much effort to get Evan into the same child seat Thomas had occupied earlier. By this point, Paul and I were eager to see what the officers did to the fourteen-year-old. We didn't have to wait long. A few snaps and deft fingers caused Evan to become fully exposed, his cock cage keeping his member trapped and tiny.

"I bet that thing get hard as a rock the moment it's released," Paul said as I handed the key to the lock to Jimmy.

"Yeah," I responded. "The dildo against his prostate is probably still driving him crazy."

"Aerosol antidote?" I asked.

"Naw," Paul said. "There's something I want to do and I don't want him moving."

A loud sound filled the air as the cage was unhooked and put aside. The four of us, of course, huddled around to see the result. We were not disappointed. My son, who was busy glaring at us, blushed deeply in the near darkness as his boyhood began to expand and thicken. Before we knew it, his six inches was throbbing.

The two officers took turns, then, slurping his cock to the hilt before licking all over the throbbing helmet. While one played with his tool, the other used deft fingers to tease his low hanging balls. Poor Evan grunted and groaned, unable to move or react to the pleasure coursing through his body. Paul looked at me, winked, and stepped forward.

After gently removing the pacifier ball gag, Paul ran his thumb sensually over my boy's lips before leaning in to kiss the fourteen-year-old roughly. I watched in fascination as the man's thick tongue invaded my boy's mouth, plundering it's depth and causing the boy to groan in disapproval. The kissing became even more aggressive, as if Paul wanted to assert his dominance. I didn't mind, my hand already stroking my now stiff cock through my pants.

It came to an abrupt end a few minutes later, as Evan gave a sharp throaty squeal and began to cum. Officer Jimmy released the cock just before Evan blew his load, frisking the tool with his hand rapidly as the large teenage load erupted forth. Paul kissed my kid throughout the entire event, something I'm sure Evan was not very happy about.

Fifteen minutes later, the kids were all safely tucked away in the vehicle and the two officers, Paul, and I stood outside chatting about what was to come.

"Yeah, took my daughter to The Cradle two years ago. She was seven at the time. It worked wonders. I fuck the little cunt every day, now, and she loves it." Officer Reggie said with a grin.

"Seven?" I asked, impressed.

"Yep. A bit young, for sure, but they go as low as five." Paul and I nodded, impressed.

"They can go that young because the Company knows what it's doing. My three boys got trained up really good, and their training seems to get stronger every day even years later." Officer Jimmy contributed. 

"Really?" Paul asked.

"It's true. We went five years ago. Let's see, Marco was seventeen. Benji was eleven. And Tad was only eight. And they continue to become bigger and bigger sluts as time goes on."

"So your oldest is twenty-two?" I asked.

"He is. Lives across town with three middle age men. They fuck him probably nine times a day, between them and their friends. He's a total sexslut for them. Drink's cum like it's milk." Officer Jimmy reached down and started massaging his crotch, thinking about it.

"And the other two?" Paul asked.

"Benji lives at home. He's sixteen. Pretty normal kid, except for the fact that he seems to bring home someone from his highschool every day for sex. Other boys. Male teachers. He can't get enough. Tad, on the other hand, fell off the deep end. He's nominally home-schooled now, but that little thirteen-year-old slut basically lives in our basement. It's a sex dungeon, and he spends most of his time hooked up to the various machines!"

We all laughed, the officers giving us final directions as Paul and I slipped into the van. Glancing in the rear view mirror, I saw that all four kids were now asleep. I started the car, pulling onto the road. By this time tomorrow, we'd be on the island and the real fun, and training, could start.

**Author's Note:**

> If this work feels unfinished, that's because it is. I had much more planned, but lost interest in the direction of the story. My original inspiration was the outstanding artist Skidoo, whose work can be found on many sites devoted to artwork.


End file.
